


Твой

by ArgentumVulpes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Revealed, Suicide Attempt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentumVulpes/pseuds/ArgentumVulpes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бы пережить реакцию Артура на тот факт, что он маг, Мерлин начинает резать себе вены. Сможет ли Артур взять себя в руки и достучаться до Мерлина, пока не стало слишком поздно? И что еще более важно, захочет ли он это сделать? Написано на песню Plumb “Cut”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/41932) by OoLostGirloO. 



> Перевела пару лет назад и выложила на ficbook.net. А теперь решила выложить и здесь.

_Я не чужой, но и не твой._

Он даже не смотрит на меня, по крайней мере, не в глаза. И заговаривает со мной только в случае крайней необходимости: дать мне список поручений на день или приказать уйти. Я не хотел, что бы он узнал подобным образом. В разгар битвы, когда я должен защищать его. В момент, когда моя магия наиболее опасна, когда она действительно убивает. И это все, что он увидел – смерть от рук очередного колдуна. Только на этот раз это был не какой-то колдун. Это был я. Его слуга, его друг, кто-то, кому, он считал, что может доверять. Теперь он никогда не узнает меня по настоящему, не примет меня. Я для него как чужой. Нет, хуже, незнакомец, с которым он, по крайней мере, был обходителен.

Я хотел бы, что бы он знал, что я его – целиком и полностью. Его, что бы исполнять его волю, без сомнений или колебаний. И это не потому, что он принц – будущий король – а потому, что он Артур: храбрый, пылкий и решительный.

_Со смертоносным гневом, а слезы – это все еще кровоточит рана._

Я причинил ему слишком много боли, и я знаю это. Иногда он взрывается по пустякам, ярость кружит в воздухе, он кричит на меня, проклинает меня с каждым оскорблением, пока его лицо не становиться красным от гнева и не покрывается потом. Бывают дни, когда я задаюсь вопросом, почему он все еще не сдал меня, просто не отправил меня на плаху или – что гораздо хуже – на костер. При этой мысли меня пробирает дрожь, пока я иду по тихому замку в свою комнату.

Всего несколько минут назад он выдал одну из своих тирад и в порыве ярости сбросил со стола ужин, который я принес ему. Поэтому, в вихре летающих сапог и оскорблений, я сбежал из комнаты, надеясь, что к моменту моего возвращения с другой порцией еды, он слегка успокоится. 

Бывают дни, когда я желаю, что бы у меня никогда не было этого дара, только ради того, что тогда мне бы не пришлось обманывать Артура так, как я это сделал. Он с самого начала практически никому не доверял, а сейчас кажется, что он больше никогда и никого не пропустит сквозь свои защитные барьеры. Он наглухо закрылся от Гвен и Морганы, а Утер слишком слеп, что бы заметить истинно важные вещи. Оценка прошедших событий стала моей худшей пыткой, конечно же, после Артура. Я продолжаю придумывать пути, при которых я мог избежать этого, мог рассказать ему, позволил бы увидеть добро, прежде чем зло окончательно отпугнуло его.

Я останавливаюсь у его дверей и прислушиваюсь, пытаясь понять, злиться ли еще Артур, но слышу только тишину. Слегка толкнув дверь бедром – обе руки заняты подносом с едой – я заглядываю в полутемную комнату. Мое сердце сжимается от боли. Артур сидит за столом, одна его рука сжата в кулак и лежит на столе, а второй он прикрывает глаза, и из под нее бесшумно стекают слезы.

_Хрупкое старое пламя – это страдание._

Я отступил назад в коридор. Кувшин на подносе опасно наклонилась, когда я спиной врезался в противоположную стену. Мое горло болезненно сжималось, пока я пытался вдохнуть в легкие воздух, но мое тело отказывалось пропускать его. Я начал соскальзывать по стене, поднос выпал из моих рук и загрохотал по полу, разбрасывая еду. Когда упал кувшин, звук был похож на тот, который можно услышать во время битвы, когда встречаются два меча. Впрочем, я не мог заставить себя забеспокоится об этом – о шуме, беспорядке, большой луже смешанной из вина и воды, растекающейся вокруг. Вместо этого обе мои руки схватились за горло, пока короткие рваные вдохи прорывались сквозь мои губы. Но мои легкие так и оставались пустыми.

Я чувствовал себя таким хрупким и уязвимым, сидя посреди коридора, не в силах сделать вдох. А причина моей паники сидела по ту сторону двери, и скорее всего, вот-вот выйдет, что бы проверить, что это за шум.

_И когда наши глаза встречаются, я знаю, ты видишь._

С кружащейся головой, вызванной недостатком воздуха, я поднялся на дрожащие ноги, протянул руки к беспорядку на полу, и мои глаза загорелись золотом. Напиток влетел через край вставшего прямо кувшина, а еда забралась на тарелку. После этого мои ноги приняли решение за меня, и, не смотря на желание подогнуться, они повели меня прочь из коридора и от комнаты моего господина, оставив еду у его двери, как будто ничего не произошло. Я, спотыкаясь, вошел в дверь комнаты Гаюса и направился в ее дальний конец, но Гаюс протянул руку и схватил меня за предплечье.  
\- Мерлин, что случилось? – спросил он, заглядывая мне в глаза, пытаясь найти в них ответ, но я отстранился и поднялся по ступеням в свою комнату. Гаюс обеспокоенно наблюдал за моей удаляющейся фигурой.

_Я не хочу бояться._

Моя постель приняла меня в свои объятия, одеяло на ней стоило заменить. Не смотря на чувство пустоты в груди и животе и страдание, наложенное на меня моим же сознанием, мое лицо ничего не выражало, а глаза оставались сухими. Я лежал так вечность и поднялся только когда услышал тихий храп, доносящийся из-за двери. Луна освещала меня через открытое окно. И только в эти темные и пустые моменты, когда я чувствовал, что по-настоящему один, я позволял своим стенам упасть и выпускал свой страх. Я этого не хотел. Я ненавидел этот страх, но я знал, что если не уступлю этому чувству, когда я в одиночестве, тогда оно вырвется на свободу при свете дня.

_Я не хочу, чтобы моя душа умирала лишь ради вздоха._

Я действительно считал это любопытным, что единственное, что заставляло меня держаться, было так же единственным, что пожирало меня, уничтожало меня все больше с каждым днем, с каждым мгновением. Если бы я только мог махнуть на Артура рукой, идти дальше, вернуться домой: в Эалдор и к матери, тогда я смог бы собраться. Это заняло бы некоторое время, и было бы не просто, но возможно. Вот только, я знал, что не смогу оставить Артура. Даже если бы я смог избавиться от давящей на меня судьбы, Артур не принял бы мой уход за благо. Он бы начал боятся того, с чем я могу вернуться в один день, или, что более важно, каких, помешанных на уничтожении Камелота, магических существ я могу привести за собой.

Я никогда не обращал внимания на его веру в то, что друзей нужно держать близко, а врагов еще ближе, пока это не затронуло наши с ним отношения. А, по мнению Артура, я был куда опаснее любого другого колдуна, когда-либо встреченного им, потому что добился его доверия и его дружбы.

_Я устал быть в вечном трансе_

Чтобы я ни говорил Артуру с этого момента, я никогда не смогу вернуть тот уровень доверия, которое он чувствовал ко мне. И я не смогу уйти. Я застрял в пустоте посередине – в неизвестности, которая вводит меня в мнимый транс и разрывает изнутри с помощью страха, ужаса и страдания.

_Помощь есть, я нахожу ее, когда_

Не так давно, я нашел способ временно избавить себя от беспокойства и боли моей повседневной жизни. Я смог – даже если всего на час – погрузиться в благословенное спокойствие, которое приходило с истощением и удовольствием от вырезания боли. Буквально.

Я порылся под сломанной половой доской, моя рука скользнула по моему посоху и магической книге, прежде чем остановиться на небольшом, украшенном драгоценными камнями, кинжале, который Артур доверил мне, когда мы подверглись нападению в лесу в тот самый день, когда все было разрушено. Это было довольно ироничным, что именно этот кинжал – последняя вещь, которую дал мне Артур – помогал мне отвлечься от боли, которую принесло мне мое же предательство. Я подумал, а смог бы я достичь того же блаженного состояния используя другой кинжал, но не собирался проверять это. Резать себя кинжалом Артура, не было просто способом уйти от боли в реальном мире, это также, в каком-то смысле, был способ наказать себя за все, что я сделал. И то, что я режу себя с помощью лезвия, которое принадлежало Артуру, делало это более реальным.

_Я разбит._

Когда лезвие впервые скользнуло по бледной плоти моего запястья, я испытал шок: мое сердце бешено стучало в груди, пока алая жидкость разливалась по освещенной лунным светом коже. В ту ночь мне хватило одного пореза, но с тех пор жажда крови только возросла. Каждую ночь металл врезается в мою кожу все чаще, глубже, дольше. Хотя я не подумал об этом до того как начал, но мне повезло, что на дворе все еще стояла холодная погода, что позволяло мне скрыть рваные раны на моих руках с помощью длинных рукавов.

И этой ночью было также: клинок у моей кожи, соединяющий предыдущие порезы, которые уже зарубцевались, и я наблюдаю, как кровь стекает по моей руке. На мгновение я задумался, что будет, если кто-то войдет сейчас: Гаюс, Артур, Гвен, Гавейн, Ланс? Выражение боли, которое возникнет на их лицах, вспыхивает перед моими глазами, заставляя почувствовать вину, и сильнее прижал нож к коже. С каждой секундой мои мысли становятся все менее и менее ясными, пока не заполняются всего лишь движениями – поднять руку, опустить руку, течение крови. Снова и снова, пока моя рука в бледном свете луны не окрашивается полностью в темно-красный цвет.

Я отмечаю, что моя рука замерзла, но не делаю попытки прикрыть порезы, что бы остановить поток крови. Я просто откидываюсь назад, прижимая свою руку к груди и позволяя темноте успокоить меня, пока мое постельное белье и моя одежда пропитываются кровью моей жизни.

_Я могу казаться сумасшедшим или крайне скромным._

Иногда я задумываюсь, замечает ли Гаюс пропажу бинтов, которые я беру в ранние утренние часы, что бы забинтовать свою руку. Каждое утро, перед тем, как начать свой день, я с помощью магии стираю кровь с одежды и постельного белья, но в целебной магии я никогда не был силен, поэтому моя рука требует внимания, которое я могу обеспечить, только крадя припасы Гаюса. Он пока ничего не сказал, но боюсь, что уже начал подозревать.

Эта мысль прерывается, когда я замечаю, что Артур смотрит на меня, приподняв брови, и понимаю, что он только что задал вопрос.  
\- Прости, ты не мог бы повторит? – спрашиваю я, мотнув головой.  
\- Я сказал, - начал Артур, мышцы на его подбородке слегка подрагивают от стиснутой челюсти. – Это мое? – Я опускаю взгляд на свои руки, куда указывает Артур, и я осознаю, что все еще держу поднос с его завтраком. Он сидит передо мной за столом, бумаги разбросаны по его поверхности, и смотрит на меня так, как будто я выжил из ума. И я ставлю поднос на единственное пустое место.  
\- Извини, - тихо бормочу я – практически застенчиво – отворачиваюсь от Артура и начинаю уборку комнаты. Я слежу за своими руками, пока заправляю постель Артура, и замечаю, насколько они бледные – больше чем обычно – и надеюсь, что лицо у меня не настолько бледное.

_И ты увидел бы это, если бы ты просто посмотрел мне в глаза._

Мне интересно, что сделал бы Артур, если бы узнал, что скрывают мои длинные рукава. Еще месяц назад я сказал бы, что знаю ответ, даже при том, что он стал бы отрицать это. Мы были друзьями. Он беспокоился. Но с тех пор, как он узнал о моей магии, он далек, зол, холоден. Его бы это волновало, если бы он знал? Я поднимаю взгляд на Артура и могу сказать, что он физически пытается игнорировать мое присутствие в комнате. Я не могу винить его за то, что он не замечает, что его это не волнует, и за то, что он, в какой-то мере, виновен в том, что я с собой сделал. Потому что, по правде говоря, в этом виноват только я сам.

Не смотря на то, что Артур не может относиться ко мне по-человечески, не может говорить со мной, и не может даже посмотреть мне в глаза, я заметил, что боль в моей груди слегка стихает, когда я рядом с ним. Это не действует мгновенно, как когда я режу себя, и эти не заглушат ее совсем, это больше похоже на мягкое сияние в моей груди.

_Я чувствую одиночество и холод._

Конечно же, находиться рядом с Артуром слегка успокаивающе, но так же и приковывает внимание к тому, насколько я одинок, насколько сильно Артур презирает меня и мои поступки. Хотя его присутствие, как мягкое сияние, его выражение лица как холодный удар в живот, эта ненависть в глубине его глаз, когда они на миг обращаются в мою сторону. Впрочем, находиться вдали от него еще хуже, потому что я все еще помню, куда бы я ни пошел, что это его королевство, его люди, его замок, и холод и страдание накрывают меня, без его теплого присутствия, защищающего меня.

_Хоть я не хочу умирать  
Единственный анестетик, позволяющий почувствовать что-то внутри, убивает меня._

Эта мысль пришла ко мне однажды ночью. На середине пути к блаженству от потери крови я подумал, какого это – умереть? Решит ли это дилемму, в которой я оказался? Я не могу уйти, а мое присутствие здесь все равно убивает меня. Но я осознал, что не хочу умирать. При мысли оставить Артура – не имеет значения, какое блаженство принесет мне побег от его ненависти – у меня перехватывало дыхание от страха и ужаса. Я не смогу оставить его. Даже если он прикажет мне уйти, я останусь. Мученик Мерлин до самого конца.

_Я не хочу боятся._

Я проковылял вверх по лестнице, лишь краем сознания отметив, что Гаюса нет на месте, и вошел в свою комнату, рухнув на пол в порыве добраться до сломанной половой доски. Я не мог изгнать из сознания это выражение истинной ярости. Мое сердце колотилось настолько сильно, сто причиняло физическую боль, мое горло опять сжалось с такой силой, что я не мог вдохнуть, и мои руки не переставали дрожать, от чего было практически невозможно схватить то, в чем я отчаянно нуждался, что заберет боль.

Во время одной из своих тирад Артур случайно разбил маленькую кристальную сферу, которую Моргана подарила ему на день рождения. Звук, с которым она разбилось, казалось, охладил его, как будто на него вылили ведро холодной воды. Он замолчал и вылетел из комнаты. Я, по глупости, подошел к разбитому кристаллу и восстановил его единственным способом, который знал – магией. Я не знаю, о чем думал, но я знал, что он дорог ему, и я могу восстановить его, даже если не могу исправить всего остального. Это была та малость, которую я мог сделать для него. И теперь это ударило в ответ. Моя щека все еще болела от удара, который Артур нанес мне.

_Я не хочу, чтобы моя душа умирала лишь ради вздоха._

Я впился зубами в свою нижнюю губу, прокусывая кожу и позволяя крови стекать по моему подбородку, но мне все еще нужен был кинжал. Моя рука схватила рукоять, и я забился в угол, стремясь прислониться своей кружащейся головой к грубой поверхности стены. Мой взгляд помутнел от недостатка кислорода, но в груди было пусто, когда я начал дрожать, вдавливая острие кинжала в бледную плоть моей руки.

_Я устал быть в вечном трансе_

Первый порез был глубже, чем обычно, мгновенно окрашивая мой закатанный рукав рубашки в ярко-красный цвет, когда кровь потекла по моей руке. Я опустил руку, что бы изменить направление потока, и кровь начала стекать с кончиков моих пальцев, бесшумно разбиваясь каплями о деревянный пол. Со вторым порезом я осознал, что делаю – я пытаюсь убить себя. Моя рука замерла на середине третьего пореза. Я хочу умереть? Изначальная цель порезов – избавить меня от боли, принести облегчение в мою жалкую жизнь. Но теперь этого было недостаточно. Ничто не сможет стереть ощущение пустоты в моей груди. Я просто устал быть в вечном трансе.

_Помощь есть, я нахожу ее, когда_

Я вдохнул полной грудью, когда осознал, что не делал этого с момента ухода из комнаты Артура, и снова прижал острие кинжала к своей руке, еще сильнее, чем раньше, и провел им по коже. Без должного медицинского внимания – я знал, что его не будет – это будет конец.

_Я разбит._

Моя рука тряслась, и приходилась прилагать физические усилия, что бы просто поднять ее для следующего пореза. И мои глаза уже начали закрываться от истощения. Я принял эту мысль и позволил кинжалу упасть, вонзившись в доски пола. Я принял то, что это было концом, и я вдруг пожалел, что ничего не написал, не объяснил свой поступок Артуру. Хотя, что я мог ему сказал, когда даже не знаю, есть ли ему до меня дело?

_Я не одинок._

Мои глаза распахнулись – хотя я не помню, чтобы закрывал их – когда я услышал, как открылась дверь в покои Гаюса, и кто-то начал идти в сторону лестницы. Нет. Так не должно было случиться. Я должен быть давно мертв, когда кто-нибудь обнаружит мое тело. Я опустил взгляд на свою руку, все еще блестящую от свежей крови, и на мгновение задался вопросом, смогу ли найти силы, что бы прикрыть кровь и отослать того, кто пришел, что бы умереть в тишине и покое. Но у меня не было сил даже что бы поднять свою не окровавленную руку.

Стук в дверь выдернул меня из мыслей. Значит кто-то не королевской крови, что оставляло Гвен и Гаюса. Я выдохнул и мои глаза опять закрылись. Может быть, кто бы там ни был, он уйдет, тщетно подумал я.

\- Мерлин? – осторожно позвал голос Артура. Странно, когда это Артур начал стучать. – Мерлин? – Нетерпелив, как всегда: второй оклик сопровождался скрипом открывающейся двери. – Мер… - мое имя было вдруг обрублено, и затем последовал топот ног, подбежавшего ко мне Артура. Я подумал, а не собирается ли он снова меня ударить. – Мерлин? Мерлин! Мерлин, посмотри на меня! Открой глаза, черт возьми! – Его руки были повсюду: невесомые касания к моим щекам, волосам, рукам и шее. Я решил: раз уж я покидаю его, то, несмотря на то будет он оплакивать меня или нет, я могу исполнить его последнюю просьбу. Мои глаза открылись, взгляд был затуманен, но я все равно попытался сконцентрировать его на человеке передо мной.  
\- Мерлин, - с облегчением вдохнул Артур. – Гаюс, мне нужен Гаюс, - Артур пробормотал себе под нос, после чего отвернулся от меня и прокричал то же самое в сторону двери. И с учетом того, насколько громким был его голос, его слова должны были быть услышаны. – Мерлин, - мой мутный взгляд вернулся к нему. – Мерлин, ты должен держать глаза открытыми, ты должен оставаться в сознании. – Я открыл рот, что бы спросить зачем, но не издал ни звука. Я попытался еще раз, и почувствовал соленый вкус – я плакал? Странно.  
\- Зачем? – наконец смог выдавить я. Артур дернулся, его челюсти сжались, но меня больше не волновало, что я могу вызвать его гнев – я ведь больше не принадлежал этому миру.  
\- Ты можешь вылечить это? – спросил Артур, проигнорировав мой вопрос, его взгляд остановился на неровных порезах, пересекающих мою руку. Я покачал головой, издавая стон от этого движения.  
\- Не могу лечить, - я вдохнул. – Даже если бы и мог, слишком… слишком истощен, не могу… не могу использовать магию, - выдавил я, вдруг мне стало не хватать воздуха.  
\- Ш-ш, все хорошо, не трать силы, - прошептал Артур, его рука на моей щеке, глаза печальны.

_Я не одинок_

\- Зачем… зачем ты … зде… здесь? – спросил я, моя голова откинулась на стену.  
\- Я… - начал Артур, пытаясь найти слова. – Я… мне не следовало бить тебя. Я прошу прощения, - было его ответом.  
\- Физическая боль… - начал я, но мои последующие слова были слишком невнятными.  
\- Что, - спросил Артур нахмурившись. Я сглотнул и попытался еще раз.  
\- Физическая боль ничто, по сравнению с тем, что я чувствовал здесь, - сказал я, хватаясь за рубашку в районе сердца. – С тех пор, как ты узнал о моей магии, - объяснил я. Выражение лица Артура стало жалким, и ему пришлось дважды сглотнуть, прежде чем он смог выдавить из себя хоть что-то.  
\- Кто-нибудь, приведите Гаюса! – опять проревел он в сторону двери. – Боги, Мерлин, мне так жаль, - извинился Артур умоляющим тоном, его рука убрала волосы с моего лица дрожащими пальцами. – Мне так жаль, Мерлин. Прошу, не умирай.  
\- Почему? – опять спросил я. На этот раз он ответил.  
\- Потому что причина, по которой я был так груб с тобой, только в том, что я слишком боялся, что кто-то может узнать о твоей магии. И я знаю, что если бы мне пришлось выбирать между твоей защитой и моей, я выбрал бы тебя. Я эгоист и трус. Я никогда не хотел быть поставленным перед этим выбором.

_Я не чужой, но и не твой._

\- Тебе, тебе есть до этого дело? – спросил я, желая, что бы этот разговор состоялся раньше. Артур кивнул, притягивая меня к себе, слезы текли по его лицу.  
\- Господи, мне так жаль. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не дай этому закончиться так, - пробормотал Артур в мои волосы. Вдруг, все слилось в одно пятно: разные голоса разнеслись в воздухе, и я почувствовал что становлюсь невесомым. Я подумал, что это я начал переходить в Авалон, но в момент ясности, понял, что голоса исходят от Гаюса, Артура и Гавейна, и причина, по которой я чувствую невесомость, в том что меня выносят из моей комнаты.  
\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста не умирай, - я услышал как голос Артура прошептал мне в ухо. И когда это я мог ему отказать, когда он говорил «пожалуйста»?

_Со смертоносным гневом, а слезы – это все еще кровоточит рана._

Когда я очнулся в следующий раз, прошло несколько дней, и рядом с моей постелью, сидя в одиночестве, был Артур – его ладони сжаты перед его лицом, его локти опираются на его колени, его глаза закрыты. Выражение его глаз, когда он увидел, что я очнулся, заставило меня пожалеть о том, что я приложил нож к плоти в тот первый раз, и, я думаю, что он чувствовал то же самое. Он, Гаюс, Гавейн, Гвен – все – были в ярости от моего поступка, но в то же время они плакали, и я впервые осознал, насколько близко подошел к грани.

_Но я не хочу бояться._  
Не хочу, что бы моя душа умирала лишь ради вдоха.  
Я устал быть в вечном трансе.  
Помощь есть, я нахожу ее когда  
Я разбит. 

Я рассказал Артуру, как себя чувствовал, и как не хотел жить в страхе, боясь той единственной вещи, которая позволяет мне жить, и которая вот-вот принесла бы мне смерть. Я объяснил, зачем резал себя. То, что я делал это и раньше, было сложно скрыть, потому что ночью, когда Артур нашел меня, он увидел, после того как мою руку вымыли, и порезы были зашиты, что моя кожа покрыта полу зажившими шрамами. Он все это выслушал, не прерывая, но периодически задавая вопросы, когда я терял нить своих размышлений. Когда я закончил, он притянул меня к себе и сказал, что если я когда-либо снова почувствую себя подобным образом, я должен пойти к нему – даже если это будет что-то незначительное. Он сказал, что волнуется обо мне, что не может потерять меня.

И в день своей коронации, он приложил лезвие к моей руке, затем к своей, и соединил наши ладони на глазах у всего двора, объявляя меня своим Придворным Магом и узаконивая магию. На протяжении последующих лет он прислушивался к моим советам и обращался ко мне даже с самыми незначительными проблемами. И конечно же – так как это Артур – он постоянно напоминал мне, что я его _пойманный_ колдун, и что он никогда не позволит мне уйти. Он последует за мной на край света, если потребуется, только что бы вернуть меня домой.


End file.
